


Coming Home

by Pepperish



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: #Dark Magic, #alternate universe, #soulmates au, #witch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperish/pseuds/Pepperish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which instead of being a pure priestess, Kagome actually has dark, raw magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! First and foremost I want to send my love and thanks to everyone who left kudos or commented in my other fics, I'm always so flattered it hurts (but in an awesome way).
> 
> This is my take on a soulmate!au.

 I feel the energy coming to life, igniting under my skin, all the way from my core down to my fingertips.

 

 It makes everything around me hazy, like I’m seeing the world through a storm.

 

 Except I _am_ the storm.

 

 In my mind all there is left is white hot power and golden eyes I have to find.

 

 I have to.

 

 

 

 

 

 The first time I saw him, he didn’t know. I did.

 

 I could never outrun fate.

 

 The centuries of mysticism buried in my bones sang the moment I laid eyes on him, telling me I’ve finally came home, I was finally where I belong.

 

 But he was guarded and hurt. His aura was so heavy with old, old sadness, I couldn’t make myself come any closer. His eyes locked with mine in the distance and maybe he recognized me too, but the way he pointedly turned away and departed told me everything I needed to know.

 

  I was left with the echo of his name murmuring in my blood:

 

_Inuyasha, Inuyasha, we are coming home._

_We are coming home._

  


 

_­_

 I was young and naïve.

 

 I believed every soulmate was meant to be love. Not only love – entwined destiny, interwoven red threads connecting two beings over and over in the eternal dance of rebirth.

 

 How was I supposed to know his threads were torn?

 

 

 

 

 The ones that came before us, the ones like me, live in us. Spirits that never really rest.

 

 It is not beautiful, what we are. It is cruel, dark and gritty, caked in mud, blood and loss. Magic is not a gift – it’s a curse. It attracts nothing but greed and loneliness.

 

 It’s all we have, nonetheless.

 

 I dug my fingernails in the sand, feeling the power coil painfully inside my gut. My hair whipped my face hard time and time again, in rhythm with the unrelenting winds.

 

  _It is too much_ , the knowledge is sudden, but unquestionable.

 

  The tides are crashing violently against my legs, threatening to swallow me whole as I will it to withdraw. Right there I’m wind and thunder, pushing against the force of the ocean. The village behind me is now only a smoky memory imprinted at the back of my mind.

 

 I will be one more cautionary tale, I decide, another example that magic is not made to interfere with nature, but to serve it.

 

 Still, I can’t let him drown.

 

 The water is up to my waist, dragging me to its depths, but inching slowly away from the land. My limbs are heavy and my breath is labored from exertion, but I’m not done yet.

 

 I shut my eyes tightly.

 

  _Just a bit more_ _and I’ll be done. It’s worth it._

 

 A wave hits me in the chest, pulling my body under. The whole water around me sizzles with electricity as I push back for the last time.

 

  _This is it_ , I think, but I’m peaceful. The energy under my skin becomes a faint hum, barely there as I sink. My sole companion.

 

 Suddenly arms locked around my waist and dragged me to the shore, impossibly stronger than the waters. I sputter, salt and copper ingrained in my tongue, gasping desperately for air as my fall is cushioned by drenched sand.

 

“Are you completely stupid?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Are you trying to kill yourself, then?”

 

I smile at that, after I stop spitting the last water inside me, but say nothing.

 

“I don’t want you saving me.”

 

“Then why did you save me? I’d stop if I was dead.”

 

 His only answer is silence.

 

 He scoops me into his arms and carries me to his cottage anyway.

 

 

 

 

 Inuyasha opens up slowly, his shattered pieces coming back together one by one.

 

 I get to know his history in broken shards as fate keeps pushing us towards each other.

 

“You can’t want me.”

 

“You don’t know me.”

 

“I’m not who you think I am.”

 

 For as long as he lets me stay, I don’t leave his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 I’m not a normal woman.

 

 I can’t live a normal love.

 

 Time and time again there are threats that I will have to handle and, one day, this will be my death, dark magic I fight with my own so I feel less like an empty vessel for my power. Most women like me lose everything to the beast within.

 

  He never leaves me alone, though.

 

  He anchors my energy with his own, feed my power with his life, holds my body when my nose bleeds and my vision fades from exhaustion.

 

  He says he doesn’t love me.

 

  But he never, ever leaves.

 

 

 

 

“Why can’t I seem to stay away from you?” He whispers into my hair.

 

“It’s destiny.” My fingers slowly trace the pattern of the constellation on the inside of his forearm. A constellation that matches perfectly the one on my ribs. “You can feel its pull, can’t you?”

 

“I don’t know if I love you for who you are or for who you were.” Inuyasha’s words are small and broken, his forehead resting against my shoulder.

 

“You have to understand,” My hands are still at his arms, moving mindlessly, his skin more familiar to my fingertips than my own. “I’m all of them.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“You will.”

 

 When he just hold me tight I know we’ll figure out.

 

 We’re finally home.


End file.
